07 Valentine
by Faikitty
Summary: Valentine's Day is always busy for bishops; this year, it's going to be busier than ever...
1. Chapter 1

So uh...Yeah. XD This is Exactly What It Says On The Tin. ^_^' It's an 07-Ghost Valentine's Day fanfic, and if you haven't figured out, my favorite pairing is CastorxLabrador. So that's what this is, with a bit of FrauxTeito on the side, just for my hime-sama.

This is just the first chapter of this, so I'll upload the second (and probably last) chapter tomorrow, actually _on_ V-day.

Just to warn you, the next chapter is so sweet it gave my friend diabetes. So be warned. *heart*

Disclaimer: I do not own and have no affiliation with 07-Ghost or anyone involved in its production.

* * *

Valentine's Day: It's a day of red and pink hearts, a day of happy warmth, a day for confessing your love to that one special someone…

Unless, of course, you were a bishop. Then you were far, far too busy to waste time on a stupid romantic holiday. After all, every single couple in the entire church (and some who just appeared from distant towns) wanted you to bind their hearts together forever. Valentine's Day wasn't even until tomorrow, and still he had bound so many people together. The work grew extremely tiring and redundant after you've blessed so many people for so many years.

And this year, Castor had desperately wanted to actually spend time with a certain purple-haired bishop this year. He and Labrador _never_ got to go on dates, partially because Labrador was still uncomfortable with being affectionate in public and also because, well, they literally had no free time.

Castor rounded the corner of the corridor quickly, keeping an eye out for people wishing for his blessing, and entered his workroom where his dolls were kept. He gazed longingly at them, wishing he had the time to work on them. Ever since he and Labrador had gotten together, he had had less time to do anything with them than ever. Not that he really minded; he much preferred the other bishop instead of inanimate objects. Still…

Castor was jerked out of his thoughts by the door to the room slamming open and then closing again. He whirled around in surprise to see Frau panting while holding the door knob to make sure no one got in. "What are you doing?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Frau growled. "Same as you, I'm trying to escape so I can take a short break from all this lovey-dovey crap." He turned and leaned against the door with a sigh.

"Aren't you the one who keeps porn in the library?"

"Porn and romance are _not_ the same things," Frau corrected. "And I may not be asked to bind people's hearts together, but I'm still a bishop, so people still ask me to bless their love."

Castor groaned. "You have no idea how sick I am of hearing that phrase. 'Bind our hearts together'! It's cute the first 50 times, but after that…"

"Well, aren't we in a good mood, eh, Castor?" Frau questioned sarcastically.

Castor rolled his eyes. "Right back at you. You're angrier than usual. Are you just mad because you can't take Teito out on a date tomorrow?"

"So what if that's true? You're mad since you can't go out with Labrador, am I right?" the blond shot back.

Castor sighed and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Just go away. You're giving me a headache," he said.

Frau frowned but opened the door again without argument. "I really do wish we could take them on a date tomorrow though," he commented with a pause, and then he shut the door behind him.

Castor opened his eyes, turned, and looked thoughtfully at a row of dolls on his shelf, an idea hatching in his brain. "Maybe, just maybe…" he breathed, lighting up. He grabbed a sheet of paper and then scribbled something before running outside, his energy renewed.

-X-

"Here you are, little lamb," Labrador said as he handed a rose to the young woman with a smile. She giggled and looked loving at the man who stood next to her. Her boyfriend nodded his thanks at Labrador and then pulled her away with a kiss, walking with his hand around her waist and hers on his.

Labrador waved his good-bye and then dropped his head, walking deeper into the garden, his flowers rising up to brush against his skin. Usually he was alone here, but today there were people—or more specifically, couples—_everywhere_. Looking at them made him sad, since he knew they would be together tomorrow while he and Castor wouldn't. Both of them would have a busy day spent handing out flowers and blessings to the young lovers of the church. Just like every year…

"Labrador!"

Labrador looked up to see Castor waving with a huge smile on his face as he ran, looking happier than Labrador had seen him in awhile. He had been moping the last few days, and Labrador couldn't quite figure out why, but if something had made him happy now, then it was all good. "Hi, Castor," Labrador greeted with a smile of his own as he approached, finding the other man's happiness contagious.

"Labrador, hey," Castor said. He wrapped his arms around Labrador and kissed him suddenly. Labrador's eyes widened, but Castor pulled away almost immediately, holding his hands and gazing into his purple eyes.

"W-what was that about?" the purple-haired man asked breathlessly, looking away from Castor's piercing gaze.

"We're going on a date tomorrow," he announced with a grin.

Labrador cocked his head slightly, finding Castor's eyes again to make sure he wasn't joking. "But how—?"

Castor put a finger on Labrador's lips, silencing him. "Don't worry about it; I have a plan. Just be ready by 4 tomorrow, okay?"

Labrador nodded silently, and Castor smiled again before turning and running back. "See you tomorrow!" the redhead called after him.

Labrador waved in silent shock and lowered his hand slowly. "What on earth…?" he wondered quietly. Still, his flowers brightened and perked up eagerly since he was happy and excited, and he laughed in spite of himself. "Castor… You're so weird…" he said affectionately, a touch of pink on his cheeks. "I guess I'm looking forward to tomorrow…"

* * *

It will be cute. You have been warned. :)


	2. Chapter 2

To Sanjikuu: Sorry it's not all that fluffy for Castor and Labrador. The next chapter will be their Ferris wheel scene, and it'll be longer than Frau and Teito's. ^_^

Sorry that I failed at making this just two chapters. It'll be three, and I'll get the next one up tomorrow.

And Happy Heart Day~!

* * *

Labrador nodded calmly at the last couple of the afternoon as the 4 o'clock church bells chimed. He stifled a yawn as he walked. He had been unable to sleep for a long time last night since he was thinking about Castor and the upcoming date. His flowers were absolutely elated at his nervous joy, and they looked prettier than ever, even as he picked them and handed them away to couples.

"Labrador!" Castor called as he jogged toward the other bishop. "I'm not late, am I?" he asked as he approached.

Labrador laughed. "Why is it that you always seem to greet me while running?" he inquired. "And no, you're not late. Even if you were, I would wait for you."

Castor smiled and nodded. "Well shall we get going now that we're done?"

Labrador's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "About that. How is it that we're getting to leave early?" Castor didn't answer; instead he just took Labrador's hand and pulled him in the direction of the church. _Oh well,_ he thought contently. _I guess it's best not to ask questions._

-X-

Frau tapped his foot impatiently while Teito glared in the other direction. Frau risked a glance at Teito, who didn't bother to look up at him. "Come on, brat. You could at least act happy," he complained, annoyed. "I'm taking you out on a date. That's an honor, so you should be thankful."

Teito muttered something under his breath and kept glaring intensely at the nearby wall of the church. Frau snorted and just looked at Labrador's gardens. He really did hope that the brat had fun on this, truthfully. "Where are they…?" he wondered.

As if on cue, Castor appeared, dragging Labrador behind him. They were still dressed in their bishop robes and Frau looked questioningly at them. He himself was wearing black pants and a similarly colored shirt trimmed with silver. Teito had on a brown shirt and khaki's, with a red tank top underneath.

"Ah, under the robes," Castor said as he looked down at his outfit. He quickly pulled them over his head, revealing clothes similar to Frau's, but navy blue and purple rather than black.

Frau turned to Labrador, smirking as he noticed Labrador's blush at the innocent bishop misunderstanding why Castor had begun apparently stripping. "You're not going dressed like that," he said bluntly.

Labrador grinned sheepishly. "I didn't even consider what I was going to wear," he confessed.

Frau groaned over-dramatically. "You have those black clothes with the fur collar under that, right?" he asked. "Take the robe off then," he demanded as Labrador nodded. Labrador obeyed, and Frau grabbed the bishop's robes and tossed them behind a nearby bush, ignoring his protests. "You can get them when we come back," he said. "Now let's go already!"

-X-

"A carnival? Are you kidding me? Castor, I'm never letting you plan a double date for us again," Frau complained.

Castor cast him a glare. "If you have a problem with it, leave. Who said we wanted you with us anyway?"

"I believe that was you, when you said that you had a plan to get us out of work and you wanted us to go on a double date," Frau shot back.

Castor sighed. "Whatever. And besides, look," he said, jerking his head at Teito. The brunette was staring at the colorful display with wide, shining eyes, looking more and more excited by the second.

_Of course_, Frau thought. _He would have never had a chance to see anything like this, would he? _"You excited, brat?" he teased. Teito nodded eagerly before catching himself. He stared down at his feet, face red.

Castor turned to look at Labrador with a smile. "Are you happy?" he asked hopefully. Labrador smiled as well and nodded quietly.

"Very," he said.

"I'm glad," Castor said, wrapping his arm around Labrador and pulling him close, feeling the purple-haired man's face heat up. "Shall we begin?"

-X-

Hours of cotton candy and popcorn, of spinning rides that made them all dizzy, of Castor and Frau getting extremely competitive in games, each trying to win their date more prizes than the other, of an all-out water balloon war between all four of them, which Labrador eventually won, simply because as Profe, he knew where the others were going to throw it and easily dodged. As the light darkened and eventually completely disappeared, their spirits just kept getting higher. Even Teito was smiling and laughing, and the normally stoic Labrador seemed to be having the time of his life. The lilac-eyed bishop was still fighting back laughter from accidentally spraying Castor with a water gun from a booth when the redhead had snuck up behind him.

After a particularly insane game of Whack-a-Mole, the tired group decided to rest for awhile. Castor looked up at a clock which read 9:45 and frowned. "We should probably leave soon," he realized reluctantly. He happened to meet Teito's eyes and quickly looked away from his devastated face.

"Come one, Castor. One more ride?" Frau pleaded, sounding like a child before he realized that they were around the same age. "One more ride. That one." He pointed at the Ferris wheel, a primary spot for lovers at carnivals.

Castor followed his finger and his face broke into a smirk. "Alright," he agreed. "One more ride."

-X-

"Step right up," the operator said. She looked curiously at the two odd couples as they got into their separate cars, one right after the other, but she didn't ask.

Teito turned and stared out the window in awe as they traveled up, up, up. It was true; he had never seen anything like this. It was magical. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been this happy. It was so safe, so warm…

Frau watched the lights of the town in Teito's eyes. He smiled somewhat sadly at the thoughts that raced through his head. "Happy, brat?" he asked quietly.

Teito turned to Frau with a smile, a _real_ smile. "I might be," he admitted. He sighed dreamily and fell back onto the seat next to Frau with his eyes closed. "No, I definitely am." He reopened his eyes and looked at the blonde. "Frau. Thanks," he said.

Frau laughed. "No problem. Anything to make the brat happy."

"No, really, Frau." Teito was completely serious now. "Thank you so, so much. This day was amazing."

Suddenly, Frau was stricken by an overwhelming urge to kiss him. Instead, he settled for a hug. "And really. Anything to make you happy."

Teito recoiled at the embrace, which was to be expected. He was still unused to physical contact of this sort. "Um, Frau?" he muttered. "You're… you're freezing…" His hands curled up into fists on Frau's back.

"I told you, right? I'm a ghost. Why should I have any body heat?" Frau asked, accidentally letting out a bitter laugh.

Teito frowned and pulled away, shaking his head slightly. "I mean, your skin is cold, but there's something else about you that feels cold too. It's like…you've frozen your heart, and you won't let anyone in."

Frau's eyes narrowed but he acted unconcerned. "That sounds more like you than me," he replied.

Teito's expression grew sad. "Frau…" Out of his own free will, _he_ hugged _Frau_. "If you're cold, let me warm you up," he murmured into Frau's shoulder.

Frau laughed in surprise. "You realize what it sounds like you're saying, right?"

Teito raised his head and looked into Frau's blue eyes. "I know. That's how I mean it."

"You can't back out now."

"I don't want to."

"Alright." Gently, more gently than he had ever done anything, Frau cupped Teito's face in his hand and kissed him. The warmth from Teito's lips spread onto his own. He reached under Teito's shirt, beginning to remove it, but as he did so, he felt Teito trembling. He broke off and just gazed into Teito's eyes. "You're not ready for this," he murmured with a slight cocky grin. His smile widened at Teito's embarrassed and pouting face. He kissed his cheek and then looked out the window as a loud boom shook the air. Teito's immediate reaction was to jump to his feet into a defensive position. _He automatically assumes it's a bomb_, Frau realized. He pulled Teito back down into his arms. "Relax," he said. "They're just harmless fireworks."

Teito blinked and then smiled. "Fireworks…" he repeated breathlessly. "They're beautiful…"

Frau laughed and nodded. Teito stayed comfortably in against him, wrapped in the safety of his arms. His heartbeat quickened with excitement and at Frau's nearness, and Frau could feel it.

_It's almost as if I have a heart of my own again_, Frau thought, amused with the idea. He closed his eyes and rested his chin on top of Teito's head contentedly as Teito gazed at the flashing lights in the night sky.

* * *

I was brainstorming for this in the middle of World History class. My teacher used me as an example of a perfect student because he thought I was taking notes. XD


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, as promised, here's the last chapter, and Castor and Labrador's Ferris wheel scene! ^_^

I loved this... *heart* So much fun to write, and it wasn't difficult at all either because I was really happy today and yesterday. :)

I talk about warmth a lot because I have a bit of an obsession with that thought. I honestly can hardly remember the last time I felt the "warmth in my heart", but I can remember it well enough to miss it.  
...okay, I'mma shut up and quit being emo now.

Anywho, do enjoy please~ :)

* * *

"Do you think they're having fun?" wondered Labrador, sitting near Castor as he gazed at the other pair's compartment with a giggle. "I hope so; both of them deserve it."

Castor reclined against the side of the car, smiling. "I bet they are. And they really do, don't they?" he agreed. "You do too."

Labrador turned to Castor, his eyes full of undisguised love. Sadly, underneath that was a faint fear, a quivering uncertainty as to their possible future together. They had many obstacles; they were both males, for a start, and besides that, they were fighters. They had become Ghosts for a reason. They were sent by the King of Heaven to fight against Verloren for his crimes. They weren't even human; how could two Ghosts ever possibly be together?

"Labrador, we'll fight through anything and everything, just like we always have." Castor's voice broke through the darkening haze of Labrador's thoughts. "Listen. As long as we're together, _no one_, not even Verloren, can hurt us," Castor reassured him. Labrador nodded, clinging to every word Castor spoke, but he still had his doubts—and a valid reason for them. In any case, he turned to look out the window once more as he pondered them.

In the darkness of the night, Castor's eyes were growing tired. He had stayed up all night, after all, so he was exhausted. But maybe, he could possibly use this to his advantage… Scooting closer to Labrador, he yawned and stretched, draping his arm over Labrador's shoulders. The other bishop stiffened at the sudden touch but then relaxed, allowing himself to lean back against him.

"It feels weird…" Labrador said quietly.

"What?" asked Castor, caught off guard by the sudden statement.

Labrador blushed slightly. "We've been holding hands all evening. Now when I put my own hands together it doesn't feel normal," he muttered.

Castor laughed. "There's an easy solution for that," he said, taking Labrador's hand in his and kissing his fingers lightly. He brushed his hand against Labrador's cheeks as he gazed deep into his violet eyes. "You know, it amazes me that you can blush when your heart doesn't even beat. How does the blood manage to get to your face?" he asked teasingly, causing Labrador to blush even brighter.

"Magic," he replied vaguely.

"Magic? If you say so," Castor said with a grin.

"And although it's true that our hearts don't beat, I know we have them." Labrador placed his hand on Castor's chest, noting the lack of warmth or beat.

"Why?" asked Castor. "Got heartburn or something?"

"Try not to ruin the moment, please," Labrador chastised. Then the dreamy look returned to cover his eyes. "I know because it's warm. It's just… warm…"

Castor smiled. "You're right. Even though my body feels cold, my heart isn't," he agreed. "And it's thanks to you," he added, kissing his hand again.

"You know what they say; cold hands, warm heart," Labrador sighed, snuggling up to Castor.

"So I've heard," Castor said. "I suppose we proved that to be true."

Sudden fireworks startled Labrador out of his comfortable position. He relaxed when he realized what they were, but instead of focusing on the bright, flashing lights, he looked back at Castor again, who gladly looked back. After all, to him, Labrador's eyes were the most beautiful sight.

"There's another reason why I know that I have a heart," Labrador commented quietly.

"Why's that?"

"You need a heart to love," he said as the corners of his mouth quirked up.

Castor chose to kiss him in silence rather than speak. He had no words to say anyway, so he let his actions do the talking for him.

"Hey, Castor?" Labrador asked when they pulled away, both breathless.

"Yes?"

"Would you… bind _our_ hearts together?" he asked shyly, looking down. He quickly looked back up in surprise when Castor shook his head slowly. "Wha…?"

"We don't need it," Castor said honestly. "We already have a bond. There's nothing more I can do." Labrador nodded soundlessly, biting his lip, his worries from earlier returning to him. Castor blinked, concerned. "What's wrong?" When Labrador remained silent, he pressed the matter further. "Lab, you can see the future. I need to know what the matter is," he insisted.

"Something… will happen to you soon," Labrador said reluctantly.

"Something… like… death…?" Castor asked.

"No!" Labrador corrected quickly. "You won't die, but…" He shook his head, unwilling to go into the specifics. "That's all I can tell you."

Castor's eyes widened. "Can you answer one question for me?" he inquired worriedly. When Labrador nodded, he continued. "Was I with you?"

"Yes," Labrador said, flinching accidentally.

To Labrador's surprise, Castor sighed in relief. "Then why are you so worried? It's alright. Nothing too bad can happen to me if I'm with you." He pulled Labrador into a hug and let him rest his head on his chest, stroking his lilac hair gently, lovingly.

"Even if it's my fault?" Labrador persisted, his voice muffled. He felt Castor nod, and he felt his body flood with unjustified relief. It was still going to happen, and he knew it, but if Castor wasn't concerned about it, then maybe it would be alright.

"Lab?"

"Hm?"

"…nothing."

"…alright…"

A pause, a lapse in conversation.

"Castor?"

"Yes?"

"…I love you…"

Labrador felt more than heard Castor laugh and kiss the top of his head lightly. _If we could stay here like this forever_, he mused, _everything would be absolutely perfect._

-X-

"So did you four enjoy yourselves?" Lance asked, his eyebrow twitching slightly in anger.

Castor and Frau stared at the blonde bishop while Teito and Labrador attempted to look innocent.

"Did you really think that I wouldn't notice that these aren't you!" Lance yelled at them in frustration. He picked up the four dolls that Castor had made and threw them in a pile in front of them. "I will admit though; they're extremely well-made. I only found out because a nun hit the Frau-doll with a book when he was chasing her and a screw literally popped loose," he continued. Labrador and Teito exchanged incredulous glances, having had no clue how they had been able to leave on the date, while Frau groaned and facepalmed. He whirled around to face Castor.

"I wasn't serious when I said that!" he growled. "It was a random thought! And honestly, you're smart, aren't you? Why the hell did you listen to me!"

Castor returned his glare evenly. "You suggested it, and it seemed like a good suggestion at the time. Looking back, I suppose it wasn't. But don't you think it was worth it? For him?" He pointed at Teito while he continued glaring daggers at Frau. "Because I think it was. For both of them. For all of us. We had fun, and it was _definitely_ worth it, at least to me. But who knows? Maybe I'm just more capable of love than a simpleton like you."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Castor," Teito said cluelessly. He looked at Lance with large tears sparkling in his green eyes. "Frau just… he just appeared out of nowhere and dragged me off with them… I had no choice…"

Lance looked at him skeptically. "And you just happened to be wearing clothes like that?" he asked.

"Uh… You know how perverted Frau is. He wanted me to play dress-up," Teito tried again.

"Uh-huh. Yeah right." Lance looked back and forth between the four of them, all of which looked abashed with the exception of Frau, who was glaring at Teito muttering something about "the damn lying brat" under his breath. He sighed and shook his head. "Alright. Since it's the first time, and it's Valentine's Day, I'll let you all off with just a warning. But don't do it again, okay? It's just not right for me to have to act like an adult with you four." As the four of them parted ways and headed off to their individual destinations, Lance didn't miss the way Frau and Teito were holding hands, although Teito seemed less-than-pleased. He jogged over and caught to Castor then leaned in to whisper in his ear. "_Excellent_ job. Don't tell the others I said that. Oh, and you _have_ to let me know all of the details later." With that, he headed off with a pleased countenance.

Castor stared at him in surprise for a moment before turning around at a tug on his sleeve. He looked down at Labrador, who shook his head as though he was disappointed. "How could you, Castor?" he asked bitterly. Then the illusion of anger was gone and replaced with a big grin. "I've never been treated like a troublemaker before," he laughed.

Castor smiled. "There's a first time for everything, right?" he asked, leaning down and kissing him.

"Yes. I love you, Castor," Labrador said happily.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Lab."

* * *

Hope you liked it. :) As always, reviews/favorites/etc. are greatly appreciated but are not necessary. :)

Happy Valentine's Day, world. *heart*


End file.
